You're Mine Miss Swan (SwanQueen fanfic)
by Hidden-Mysteries
Summary: For all of you wonderful SwanQueen fans out there, this is a standalone fanfic. In Camelot trying to find a way to rescue Emma from the darkness, Regina decides to confess the feelings she has been holding in ever since she met Swan. Will Emma feel the same or is this a love story that will end the moment it's been told?


**OUAT SwanQueen**

Dedicated to all of the SwanQueen fans, hope you enjoy this standalone OUAT fanfic, sorry it's shorter than my usual chapters but feel free to carry on the ending in your imagination or in fanfic form ;).

Regina gripped the dagger, a twisted smile resonating on her face and now she has the power to control the Dark One. Swan trusted her enough, thinking that she would be able to do what must be done if the time arises. Regina wouldn't hesitate in destroying the Dark One, especially if Swan becomes a danger to Henry. She loved Henry more than anything, he is her son but he's also Swan's. It's ironic, after all the time Regina and Emma had distrusted each other, fought over Henry, battled between the corruption of good vs evil, now Swan had entrusted her life to Regina.

Regina runs the tip of the thumb along the sharp end of the dagger, _oh the things I could make Swan do with this._ She lets out a harsh laugh and shakes her head of dark hair. How naïve could she be to think there was more to their relationship? Swan gave Regina the dagger because she knew that she was ruthless enough to kill her, not because she wanted Regina to be the one to end her life if needed. Though Regina's mind keeps returning to her memories, the first time she laid eyes on Miss Emma Swan, oh how she must've looked. Regina being the fiery eyed temptress, judging the young, innocent and incredibly naïve blonde woman in front of her who threatened to take away the only person who she loves, her son. Yet there was something more, Regina could sense the vulnerable power which could either be great good or evil and she was drawn to it.

Along the time she grew to get to know Swan more, she realised that Miss Swan could see the good in her, like Henry they both shared the same heart. Regina admired Swan, though she would never openly admit it. Back when people feared and despised Regina, Swan would believe in her and if not try to bring the good out in her then she'd at least counter Regina's dark outbursts with the same determination that Regina presented. Now lost in Camelot, trying to find Merlin to eliminate the darkness within Emma, where everything feels like chaos and with a one handed pirate with a most likely still current drinking problem, Regina wanders if now is the time to see if the feelings and all of the moments in her memories were delusional.

Regina stands up from her seat, moving her hair behind her neck with a distinctive melodramatic sweep of her hand, she then holds up the one gripping onto the dagger. "Emma Swan, I summon you." Regina announces, her voice confident though impatient as she is her mouth twitches slightly. "Swan, if you don't get your oh so mighty Dark One fine ass here I'll –."

"Regina?" Emma's voice comes from behind Regina and Regina turns around almost blushing, until she sees the weary smile on Emma's face. "You'll do what?"

Regina recollects herself and lowers her arm. "I'll…do nothing that you will know of."

"I didn't give you the dagger so you could use it on me, only if necessary, let alone summon me when I was literally in the next room." Emma folds her arms, her eyes tired and her hair more wild than usual.

Regina narrows her eyes in judgement. "You were with guyliner weren't you?" Regina states, noticing the red tinge to Emma's cheeks.

"Killian." Emma retorts. "I was with Killian, until you summoned me."

"What, were you playing a game of walk the plank? Except you weren't walking the plank were you, you were riding it instead." Regina's voice rises with envy, what was happening to her? She'd never let Emma see this side of her…it's almost as if she's –

"It sounds like you're jealous. It's none of your business what Killian and I do." Emma defends herself, not knowing what to make of this angry and flustered Regina. She always felt intimidated when Regina becomes angry and is still trying to work out whether she likes it or not.

"Jealous?" Regina barks out a laugh. "Do you really want me to believe that you're truly happy with him? With that pirate? You deserve better than him, you are better than him,"

Emma steps forward, her own voice laced with frustration. "Then who do I deserve Regina? I've recently just became the Dark One, which is the embodiment of evil. If you think I deserve better then Killian who is good and kind then please tell me who so I can spare him from getting hurt."

"You deserve me." Regina almost shouts her words, stepping closer towards Emma.

"What…you and I are two completely different people." Emma lets out a breath, her bright eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We're more alike than you'd like to think Swan." Regina tells Emma, still holding the dagger in her grip. "I've been where you are right now. I was the Evil Queen for crying out loud, I murdered and I enjoyed doing all of those evil things that I did. But I've changed, I changed for Henry. Henry helped me become a better person and you were the one who showed me that I could be good. What you did for me Swan, was let me realise that our pasts don't define who we can be in the present. Hell I know I am still known as the Evil Queen, and you are now the Dark one but we don't have to be. We don't have to be evil, I can be Regina Mills a mother and a good person, and you can still be Emma Swan a mother and the Saviour."

Emma, for once, is speechless and looks at Regina taking in her words and realising that she's right. But what does this mean? "Regina…you have Robin and I have Killian." Emma replies softly and Regina purses her lips.

"Tell me you don't feel the same, if not the same then at least feel something." Regina hesitates before she rests her hand over Emma's and even though she can feel Emma tense, she doesn't attempt to back away. "Tell me."

"I do. I tried not to, God I tried not to but every time I see you with Henry and seeing you help and be good I can't help but feel something." Emma's eyes widen noticing what she has just said and then she looks towards the dagger, noticing that it made her say it. Or did it? Maybe it was time to tell the truth instead of hiding her feelings for Regina any longer.

Emma then lets out another breath and runs her left hand down Regina's arm, gripping the hand holding the dagger softly. Regina loosens her grip and Emma grabs the dagger as it falls from Regina's hand, immediately she throws it to the side and brings her hands up to cup Regina's face. Her lips eagerly meet with Regina's and Regina is surprised by the sudden turn of events. Regina runs her hand through Swan's tousled blonde hair and then grips it harshly, pulling Emma back and looking into Emma's hesitant blue eyes with a certain intensity. "You're mine Swan." Regina says these words with a warning to them, the pirate will have nothing to do with Swan after this.

"Emma." Emma breathlessly replies and Regina then brings her lips to brush softly against Swan's ear.

"Emma." Regina whispers and then pulls gently on Emma's ear, running her lips down Swan's neck, kissing and sucking playfully against Emma's skin.

"What if Killian comes? It won't take him long to figure out you summoned me." Emma intervenes, her hands pulling Regina closer towards her.

"The pirate can watch." Regina smirks at Emma's startled look. "Forget him, forget everyone."

Emma pulls herself slowly from Regina, smiling and looking towards her, running a tongue softly over her lips. She heads toward Regina's bed, sitting on the covers and patting the place beside her. "Forget who? We're the only people in Camelot now." Emma smiles, as if reading Regina's thoughts.

"Right you are Miss Swan." Regina returns the smile, walking towards the bed. She didn't even have to use the dagger to persuade her, this turned out exactly how Regina wanted it to. Regina pushes Emma underneath her body and looks directly into Swan's eyes. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you."


End file.
